Basketball is an example of a common and popular round ball rebounding sport played both indoor and outdoor, generally with a rectangular shaped court and two goals at opposite ends of the court. A basketball goal is generally a circular hoop placed at a set height above and parallel to the playing surface. Behind the goal is a flat backstop, generally perpendicular to the goal, which acts as a rebounding surface from which the round ball can bounce back into the field of play or into the goal. Prior art variations on the basketball game generally maintain the rectangular shape of the playing surface with goals on either end and lend themselves to games played by two opposing teams.
The present invention provides for playing of a round ball game by two or more competing teams simultaneously within a circular playing area or court. This is accomplished by the use of a single structure tower topped by a dome shaped rebounding surface supporting a plurality of goals arranged at equidistant intervals around the edges of the dome. This tower structure with its circular arrangement of the goals is placed at the center of a circular playing area or court. By dividing this circular court into a number of sectors corresponding to the number of goals and assigning a sector and corresponding goal to each team, a round ball rebounding game similar to basketball can be played with a plurality of teams competing simultaneously. This game tower design allows for a fast paced and exciting variation on round ball rebounding games.